


Waiting

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post TGC, hospital fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: After Poppy is dealt with, Harry waits by Merlin's hospital bed for him to wake up.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Please don't almost die again."

Harry is halfway between being asleep and awake; the fact that he’s been up for over forty-eight hours straight now is hampering his ability to fulfil his promise. Admittedly, it was an impulsive promise, spurred by adrenaline and relief and the myriad of other emotions crashing through his still-vibrating body when they’d gotten to the plane, only to see that Merlin was curled up at the base of the stairs, passed out from the exhaustion of dragging himself across the jungle floor (and probably the blood loss) and sans two limbs. But it was a promise nonetheless, and when Harry had assured his partner (his words falling on Merlin’s deaf ears, but not missed by Eggsy, who hadn’t said a word but settled a little way away from where Harry was holding onto his partner’s hand to give them some space) that he wasn’t going to leave his side, wasn’t even going to sleep until he was sure Merlin was alright, he meant it.

Two days later, he’s coming dangerously close to breaking that promise. Statesman has top of the line medical equipment, but that doesn’t make their hospital rooms especially interesting to look at, and the bland white walls numb Harry’s brain until all he can feel is where he’s still clutching Merlin’s hand.

And then the hand twitches in his.

All thoughts of sleep fly from Harry’s mind, and he leans forward, studying Merlin’s face eagerly for any flicker, any sign that he’s coming to. It happens slowly, first a little twitch behind closed eyelids, then a slight wrinkling of the forehead and nose as his face scrunches up, then a full-on flutter before Harry is treated to the lovely sight of his partner’s hazel eyes. “Hello darling,” Harry whispers.

Merlin’s eyes go from glassy to aware, and he shifts slightly and stares at Harry, “Am I…am I dead?”

Harry laughs, “No, you’re not.” Harry’s not religious, but he’ll thank every single deity everyone has ever even hinted at existing for the simple fact that his partner is still here.

“You called me darling.”

Harry shifts guiltily, and he gives Merlin’s hand a little squeeze. “I did,” he says softly, “and I’m terribly sorry that I didn’t remember that sooner.”

Merlin manages a small smile, “It’s not your fault.” He glances around the room, “Are we still at Statesman? What happened?”

“Well, after you rather idiotically saved us all by sacrificing yourself, Eggsy and I took care of Poppy and released the antidote. Ginger is having a field day analysing it and seeing if it has any other practical applications. Whiskey was a traitor, by the way. He tried to stop us, so Eggsy and I put him in a meat grinder.”

Merlin’s nose wrinkles up, “That’s disgusting.”

“Yes, well, there didn’t appear to be many other options at the time. And it was very affective.”

“I think I’m glad I didn’t see that,” Merlin mutters.

Harry brightens, “Oh! And I met Elton John!”

“You did _what_?”

“Elton John,” Harry repeats. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two slightly crumpled tickets, “and he gave me these.”

Merlin studies them for a moment, and then looks up at Harry. “You want me to go to an Elton John concert with you.”

“Well, I was rather hoping…” Harry grins, “After all, these are backstage passes, and goodness knows what kind of trouble I could get up to on my own. But not until you’re better. I expect there’ll be a good deal of physical therapy in your future.”

Merlin frowns, “What do you mean?”

Harry hesitates. He’d assumed Merlin would have noticed, although it does explain the lack of reaction. His partner is calm under most circumstances, but Harry thinks this deserves at least a raised eyebrow. He flicks his eyes to the end of the bed, and Merlin follows his gaze. He sucks in a sharp breath, “Oh.”

“You did step on a landmine.”

“That’s…” he swallows hard, and Harry can see the fear and panic Merlin is trying to hide behind his neutral expression. “It could be worse.”

Harry squeezes his hand again, “Yes, it could. I know it’s not ideal, but it’s a sight better than you being dead, in my opinion.”

“That’s true,” Merlin says. He shifts his thigh, but nothing below the knee is there to shift the blanket. “I suppose I’ll have to make some prosthetics. Maybe something that can hold a few knives, a couple other enhancements. What do you think?” He looks at Harry, who suddenly feels a wave of emotion that he’d been mostly trying to supress wash over him.

“Please…” Harry feels stupid voicing it aloud, but he can’t help the words that tumble past his lips, “Please don’t almost die again. I don’t think I could bear it.” He coughs, trying to lighten it by joking, “After all, I do believe that’s my job.”

Merlin’s face turns deadly serious, “And you think I could? Two years Harry. I thought you were dead for two years, and it almost broke me.”

Harry presses an apologetic kiss to Merlin’s knuckles. “How about this?” he suggests. “You stay out of the field and safely behind the desk where you belong, and I’ll be a little more careful when I’m working. Deal?”

“I’ve got a better suggestion,” Merlin says. “Kingsman needs a new Arthur. Why don’t you join me behind the desk? At least, most of the time.”

It’s not the most appealing proposition, but Harry says, “I’ll think about it.” He cups Merlin’s cheek and lays a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, daft bastard,” Merlin grumbles affectionately. “Now, you look like absolute shit. When’s the last time you slept?”

“Oh…a couple days or so,” Harry says, grinning.

Merlin rolls his eyes and budges up, patting the space on the bed next to him, “Up you get.”

Harry climbs in next to him, careful not to jostle Merlin’s legs, and cuddles up to his side. He falls asleep for the first time in several days to the steady sound of his partner’s breathing and Merlin’s fingers stroking reverently through his hair.


End file.
